


Nervous

by AnastasiaBeverlyLips



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cutesy shit, F/F, Fluff, Nervousness, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeverlyLips/pseuds/AnastasiaBeverlyLips
Summary: Plastique glanced over at Ariel, and their eyes met for a slight moment. Hers were beautiful, hazel behind a set of natural false lashes. Ariel could feel a lump form in her throat when Plastique smiled at her. Just how her hair fallen over her shoulders and how her face was beautifully put together, she couldn't explain it. She was more than beautiful, she was like, perfect.





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone ask for a Ariel x Plastique fic on AQ and thought I'd write something up mid-brainstorming for my other fic. Hope you like it!

"God, I'm so tired." Ariel laughed between glances at the mirror, a small eye shadow brush between her fingers. She wasn’t sure if she was telling herself or using it as an excuse. Her look was half-way done at best, and the boy underneath was more prominent than anything. Fuck, any second now she had to be out the door and onto the stage, but the pressure fell down on her quicker than she expected. With her small brush, she went over her eyelids again, messing on as much pink powder onto her face as she could before shoving the brush back into her case.

Meanwhile, beside her was Plastique, who was adding finishing touch-ups to her brows. Ariel could pick up on her personality almost right away; she was barely like the other girls.  
Quiet, more put together than anyone else, but, a sweetheart from what she could tell. Instagram queens were basically expected to be bitchy, too-much but something about Plastique was different. She wasn't sure just yet if it was the fake-niceness she was so used to seeing back in her hometown bar, but she had no reason to believe so.

The workroom was mostly silent as well. Actually, it was more quiet than it's been the whole day. It was safe to assume that it was mostly due to the fact that everyone had worn themselves out earlier in the morning with the photo shoot. All the excitement had mostly died down and instead, switched into full-on panic mode.

Of course, Silky was still off yelling and hollering off on her side of the mirror. She was nagging Brooke, who sat next to her as she got ready, occasionally nodding at whatever Silky was going off about. Ariel didn’t envy her one bit.  
God knows if she sat next to Silky, she would’ve had to been dragged out of the workroom by a security guard the second she had to hear one more annoying “Attitude check!”

A wave of awkwardness briefly lingered between the two queens before Ariel changed the topic. "So.. how's your first day of Rupaul's Drag Race?" She smiled, mockingly empathizing the last few words. The reality of it all was just beginning to set, and it didn't help that the unsettling feeling in her stomach only got worse. Time before the runway too quickly turned from hours to minutes, her anxiety worsening with each moment closer to the big event. 

Plastique waved her head slightly, "Well.." A smile set on her painted lips as she gently went into her palette once again, this time adding a second layer of blush on her cheekbones. "It feels surreal, just a bit. I don't know, I'm so used to, you know.." she paused with a soft sigh, gesturing something with her fingers, "Seeing it on television. I don't know, it's silly. "Plastique glanced over at Ariel, and their eyes met for a slight moment. Hers were beautiful, hazel behind a set of natural false lashes. Ariel could feel a lump form in her throat when Plastique smiled at her. Just how her hair fallen over her shoulders and how her face was beautifully put together, she couldn't explain it. She was more than beautiful, she was like, perfect.

Not to mention, it was also one of the few times she's managed to get a word out of the quieter queen, it felt like somewhat of a feat.

"Yeah, I get that too." Ariel hesitated, almost stumbling over her words. She returned the smile, but hers was more forced.

Ariel broke off their glance when she caught herself staring. It wasn't like her, ever. Something about Plastique caught her eye from the second she walked in. She couldn't put her finger on it, well yeah, of course she admired other queens time-to-time, even if she didn't like admitting it. But, it was different from any other time, it wasn't quite the same. It was almost-

"Fifteen minutes until main stage, ladies!" a producer called out from the other side of the room, which caught the attention of the queens. They went back to loudly chattering, some complaining about running out of time and others were hurrying to get into costume. Shit.

Not only did time slip from underneath her, she was also barely ready to go on stage and it didn't quite help that she was sitting next to one of the most stunning girls of the season. Without turning back to the mirror, she leaned in and tried to grab one of her brushes, just to feel the warm touch of another hand. She could feel herself turn beet red when she realized that Plastique’s hands clashed with hers. Instinctually, they both pulled their hand away.

“Oh my god, sorry.” Ariel cracked up, quietly and shamefully sinking into her seat. “Thought that was mine.” she could feel her face burn up. Plastique offered an apologetic smile, joining in with the awkwardness-induced laughter. It made everything suck just a bit less.


End file.
